Je suis venu te dire
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: "Il prit une longue inspiration, avant de laisser ses phalanges s'écraser contre la porte ... , il souffrait à chaque mouvement, son corps refusait d'accepter sa décision." Post 4x17 "47 seconds"
1. Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais

_Première partie d'un two-shot écrit après avoir vu 47 seconds et écouté "Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais" de Gainsbourg. (Si vous pouvez, écouter ce chapitre avec la chanson, mais pas la version Gainsbourg, essayez celle de Rufus Wainwright, vous trouverez ça sur Youtube !)._

_Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il prit une longue inspiration, avant de laisser ses phalanges s'écraser contre la porte, il eut la sensation qu'elles se brisaient contre le bois. Son cœur avait cessé de battre, ses poumons de se remplir, des jours plus tôt, du moins, c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Il se savait pâle, faible, il souffrait à chaque mouvement, son corps refusait d'accepter sa décision.

Elle ouvrit la porte après quelques instants, et il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, son cœur jaillir hors de sa poitrine. Il sourit presque en voyant sa partenaire en mini-short et en débardeur, mais il se souvint pourquoi il était là, il avait envie de vomir.

« Castle ? »

« Beckett. »

« Qu'est-ce... »

Il fit un pas en avant, ses mains enfoncées dans son duffle-coat, les larmes prêtes à couler de ses yeux bleus. Elle le regardait sans comprendre, son sourire quand elle avait ouvert la porte avait disparu, elle était inquiète. Le sang affluait au cerveau de l'écrivain, les mots se mélangeait pour former la phrase qui allait mettre un terme à plus de trois ans de partenariat, d'amitié, trois ans d'une relation complexe, ambiguë. Il lâcha la bombe d'une voix dure, une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue.

« Je suis venue te dire que je m'en vais. »

Il vit le visage de sa partenaire se décomposer, blêmir, son corps se laissa tomber contre la porte, elle le regardait dans les yeux alors qu'il reculait. Il crut entendre un sanglot, plusieurs sanglots alors qu'il était déjà loin, déjà face à l'ascenseur.

« Adieu Kate. »

Elle entendit à peine les derniers mots, elle se laissa tomber par terre en entendant les portes métalliques se fermer, ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle tentait de se calmer, de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle attrapa d'une main tremblante la feuille de papier sur le paillasson.

_Je m'en vais, pour de bon. Je ne peux rester à tes côtés en sachant que ce n'est pas réciproque, j'ai été un imbécile trop longtemps. Je ne peux pas te regarder sans avoir envie de crier, sans avoir envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Je sais que je ne serais pas capable de te dire ça en face, c'est déjà compliqué de l'écrire. Je regrette tellement de faire ça ainsi, je regrette de devoir m'en aller, mais j'espère qu'en m'éloignant, j'irais mieux, je t'oublierais. _

_Continuer de travailler avec toi, c'est continuer de t'aimer. C'est trop douloureux. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pendant presque un an, je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour être ma partenaire, mon amie, pour m'avoir mentit. _

_Prends soin de toi, _

_Rick._

Elle réduit la feuille en boule et la lança contre le mur face à elle avant de se précipiter hors de son appartement, elle dévala les escaliers, et se retrouva dans la rue, elle vit Rick monter dans une voiture. Mais elle ne bougea pas, et la voiture s'éloignait. Elle vit une tête se retourner vers elle après quelques instants, la voiture tourna. Elle était seule, en pyjama au milieu de la rue, à pleurer.

* * *

_Hey ! Attendez ! Me tuez paaaaaas !_


	2. Je suis venue te dire que tu es un idiot

_Et voilà la suiiiiite !_

* * *

Moins d'une heure, c'est le temps qu'il avait fallu pour qu'elle découvre sa destination. Elle s'était habillée, et s'était précipitée au poste, et avait regardé les derniers achats qu'il avait fait. Deux billets pour Londres. Il partait pour Londres, à plus de cinq milles kilomètres d'elle. L'avion décollait à 2 heures 30, elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était presque 2 heures.

Elle ne savait pas qui guidait ses actions, elle était en pilote automatique, la sirène et le gyrophare de sa Crown Victoria activés, elle roulait plus vite qu'elle n'en avait le droit en direction de JFK. Il fallait qu'elle empêche le décollage. Pas pour l'empêcher de partir, mais pour lui dire à quel point il est stupide, pour lui dire qu'il n'est pas le centre du monde.

Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle traversait l'aéroport, escorté par plusieurs agents de sécurité, quand elle avait dit au guichet principal qu'il y avait le suspect d'un meurtre qui était dans le vol en direction de Londres, on lui avait tout de suite dit de suivre les hommes en noir. Elle n'avait pas donné de nom, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle en dise le moins possible parce que c'était de l'abus de pouvoir.

Elle traversa un dernier portique de sécurité avant d'entrer dans un long couloir, elle voyait les hôtesses de l'air à bord de l'avion qui se regardaient paniquées. Elle leur demanda de rester où elles étaient et alla vers la première classe. Il était là, assit auprès d'Alexis, le front contre le hublot. Alexis se tourna vers elle, pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée, et cette fois, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'adolescente.

« Papa. »

Il resta immobile, impassible alors que les agents de sécurités s'étaient rassemblés derrière Kate. Elle sourit, et leur dit qu'elle gérait la situation avant de leur demander de la laisser ici. Il savait qu'elle était là, et elle savait qu'il savait. Elle s'approcha d'Alexis, et prit une longue inspiration.

« Rick, j'ai traversé un aéroport en disant qu'il y'avait un meurtrier dans cet avion uniquement pour te dire que je n'ai jamais voulu te mentir ou te trahir, je voulais juste me préserver, me laisser le temps de guérir avant de plonger avec toi. »

« Papa. » répéta Alexis en secouant l'épaule de son père

« Il faut que tu réalises que tu n'es pas le centre du monde et que tu ouvres les yeux, il faut que tu réalises que tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, et que les autres ont des problèmes qu'ils doivent résoudre s'ils veulent être où ils ont envie. Si tu ne comprends pas ça, alors...Adieu Rick. »

Elle déglutit difficilement, et se tourna vers la sortie, sans un mot vers les agents de sécurité et les hôtesses de l'air. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, pensant essuyer des larmes, mais rien, pas une perle salée sur ses joues. Elle continua d'avancer, priant pour qu'il la rattrape, priant pour l'entendre hurler son nom. Rien. Elle continua d'avancer. Pas après pas, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, elle s'était mise à nu, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, peut être pas sous ces mots là, mais elle lui avait dit. Il ne l'avait même pas écoutée.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! »

Elle s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas, elle entendait ses pas se rapprocher, et une seconde plus tard il était devant elle, les yeux rouges, et les mains tremblantes, répétant sa requête. Elle secoua la tête et sourit.

« Tu ne m'as pas écouté. »

« Si. »

« Non. Si tu avais écouté, tu ne me demanderais pas ça. »

« Dis-moi...Dis-moi quelque chose... »

Elle savait que les mots ne servaient à rien, elle savait qu'elle pouvait dire n'importe quoi, il ne voulait entendre qu'une chose, et elle n'était pas prête à dire ça. Elle fit un pas en avant, et posa sa main sur la joue de son partenaire avant de l'embrasser.


End file.
